Pokemon Battle Zone
by videoboy2532
Summary: It's about a kid who is travleing on a new journey in the Chichu region. He will catch new Pokemon and earn badges for the Pokemon league. He will meet new friends on the away. Will he beacome the best Pokemon trainer in the world?
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Battle Zone

Episode 1: It's hard to catch

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but I did create this region and characters!

"We are here," said Brian.

Brian is a new Pokémon trainer from the Jhoto region. He came to battle in the Chichu league.

In the Chichu league, you need eight badges like the other regions. Another thing is that you must have six Pokémon at all time.

Brian has no Pokémon. He can get three beginner Pokémon from Professor David's lab.

"Where is Professor David's lab," said Brian. He asked a Person walking right next to him.

The person said, "you turn right up a head and then kept going for two blocks."

"Thank you, "said Brian.

Next, Brian ran to Professor David's lab.

"Hello is anyone home?"

"There you are Brian I have been waiting for you," said Professor David. "Here are the three beginner Pokémon. They are called Mudkip, Torchic, and Treeko."

"I would like to pick Torchic."

Then Professor David gave Torchic to Brian.

"Here are your Poke balls and a Pokedex. The Pokedex tells information about Pokémon and where it live," said Professor David.

Then Brian got out his Pokedex and search up Torchic._ Torchic the Chick Pokémon. Inside its body, it keeps a small flame that when you hug it would be as worm as a hot water bottle._

"That sounds hot," said Brian. Then Brian put Torchic in his Poke ball. "Now I'm ready for the Chichu league."

"Hold on, not so fast Brian. Did you know that you need eight badges for the Chichu league?"

"I knew that. Where should I go from here?"

"There is a forest just 2 miles from here."

"I need a map so I know where I'm going."

"You're in luck."

"How am I in luck?"

"I have a map for you so you do not get lost." Then Professor David gave Brian the map.

"Thank you! Good bye," said Brian.

Then Brian ran to Can Ray Forest and said, "this is taking a long time to get to the forest. I finally made it. Ha, look a Pokemon. Let's look up the Pokemon in my Pokedex."

_Scyther the Mantis Pokemon. It slashes through grass with its sharp Scythes, moving too fast for a human eye to track._

Next Brian took out Torchic. Go Torchic! Torchic use ember.

Scyther dodged the attacked. Then Scyther used quick attack.

It hit Torchic.

"That must be a strong Scyther," said Brian.

"Now use Peck."

Scyther jumped and dodged the attack. Then Scyther use cut and hit Torchic again.

"Now Torchic use double team."

Then Scyther got confuse which one was the real one. Scyther use cut on the left one and was not the real Torchic.

"Now Torchic use ember."

Then it hit Scyther.

"Go Poke ball," said Brian. The Poke ball moved back once, twice, and then the Poke ball broke open.

"I was so close of catching that Pokemon too."

Then Scyther use quick attack on Torchic. Torchic got hit then fainted. Next Scyther disappeared.

"I must hurry to the Pokemon center."

Then he got out of Can Ray Forest and ran to the Pokemon Center. There is the Pokemon center right up ahead. We finally made it to the Pokemon center.

Then Brian took Torchic to nurse Joy. He waited for a while.

Then Nurse Joy called out that your Pokemon are healthy.

"Thank you nurse Joy."

Then Brian went out of the Pokemon center and saw a Pokemon.

It was the same Scyther he counter before. Not you again.

Then Brian said, "go Torchic. Torchic use double team. Now use ember."

It hit Scyther.

"Now use Peck."

It hit Scyther again.

"Go Poke ball." It move once, twice, and a third time.

"I finally caught Scyther." Then Brian jumped with happiness.

"Now Torchic return. You are mine now Scyther."

Then Brian pulled out his map to see where is the next city is. The map says that we just need to go over a Volcano and then we will make it to Sun Rose City. The he put his map away and started heding to Sun Rose City.

To be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Battle Zone

Episode 2

The Fire Club

* * *

><p>"How much longer will it take me and my Pokemon to get up to the volcano," said Brian. "I feel exhausted."<p>

"We should take a lunch break." Then Brian said, "Go Torchic and Scyther."

They both came out of their Poke balls. After that, Brian gave some Pokemon food to his Pokemon.

Next while he was eating a sandwich he saw a Pokemon sleeping by him. Brian looked it up in the Pokedex.

_Magmar the spitfire Pokemon. The evolve form of Magby. It dislikes cold places, so it blows scorching flames to make the environment suitable for itself._

"Torchic use tackle." It hit Magmar. Then Magmar woke up.

Magmar used Fire spin. It hit Torchic.

"Now Torchic use ember." It hit Magmar. Nothing happened when it hit Magmar.

"That Magmar must be strong," said Brian.

Then Magmar just laughed. Magmar just laughed, because Magmar thanks that Torchic is too weak.

"Torchic return and you too Scyther," said Brian. Scyther was still eating its Pokemon food, while Brian was battling Magmar with his Torchic.

Then three Magby show up. Next Brian pulled out his Pokedex and looked them up.

_It is found in volcanic craters. Magby body temperature is over 1,100 degrees Fahrenheit._

"That is really hot. Now I'm going to test their strength. Go Torchic."

_Torchic_!

"Torchic use ember on all three of them." It hit all three Magby. All three Magby fainted.

Next Brian used a revive on each Magby. Then the ground started to shake.

"What's that?"

Then Brian looked at the volcano, it was about to erupt.

Then all the Magby and the Magmar started to get piles of rock and carry it to the volcano. They are doing this so to try to stop the eruption.

Brian decided to help them. "Torchic help them carry rocks to the volcano, so we can stop the eruption. You too Scyther."

Brian also decided to help the Pokemon. They had to go back and forth.

Then the volcano finally came to a stop.

"We did it," said Brian.

Next Brian asked Magmar if he wanted to travel with him. Then Magmar agreed with Brian.

"Magmar return." It went in its Poke ball.

After that, the Magby said good-bye to Brian and Magmar. Then Brian waved back and said good-bye.

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Battle Zone

Episode 3

Fire at Sundow

"I made it Sun Rose city. It's pleasant in this town with a bunch of roses," Brian said.

"I wonder were the gym is in this town. I should ask Nurse Joy to figure out where the Sun Rose city gym is."

Not so fast little kid," said a woman in a brown jacket.

"I was going to ask where the Sun Rose city gym is in this town."

"I know where the gym is," said the weird lady.

"Can you show me where it is?"

"The Sun Rose city gym is located two blocks down."

"Thanks," said Brian.

"Hold on so fast," said the lady.

"The Sun Rose city gym leader has matches usually at sundown."

"So that means I have to wait a couple of hours tell I have my gym match," said Brian.

"That's correct!"

"What should I do while I wait for my gym match?"

"You should stop for supplies, and get some food to eat."

"Good idea," said Brian.

Then Brian went down to the Poke mart to buy some potions and some Poke balls.

After that, he went to get some food to eat. He also bought some Pokemon food for his Pokemon.

"Now let's go to the Pokemon center,"said Brian.

Then he started to head for the Pokemon center.

"Can you heal my Pokemon for me?"

"I will," said Nurse Joy.

Then Brian waited about ten to fifteen minutes.

"Your Pokemon are healed up."

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

After that, he started heading for the Pokemon gym. He entered the gym. When he entered the gym, he saw that weird lady who was battling a different trainer. Then he watched the match.

The trainer said "Flareon use Fire fang."

It hit the gym leader's Monferno.

Then Brian looked up both Pokemon in his Pokedex.

_"Flareon the Flame Pokemon. The evolve form of Eevee. It stores some of its air in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit."_

_"Monferno the evolve form of Chimchar. It has a bigger fire on its tail, then it pre evolution. It also has a bright blue pattern on its face that mean its rank in its pack is higher."_

"Now Monferno use fury swipes."

Monferno missed.

"Now Flareon use bite."

It hit Monferno.

"Monferno get up, and try to hang in there," said the gym leader.

Monferno got up.

"That's a strong Monferno if it could still fight in this match," said the trainer.

"Now Monferno use flame wheel."

It missed again.

"Now Flareon use fire fang one more time."

It hit Monferno again.

Then Monferno fainted.

"Monferno return."

"You to Flareon,"said the trainer.

"Congratulation you earned the sun badge."

Then the trainer left the Pokemon gym.

"My turn to battle you," said Brian.

"All right," said the gym leader.

Next, they started the battle.

The gym leader said "this gym match will be two on two battle."

"My name is Rose the Sun Rose city gym leader."

"Go Magmar, said Brian."

"Go Slugma, said Rose."

Brian pulled out his Pokedex.

_"Slugma the Lava Pokemon. Slugma is common in volcanic areas, and it slowly slithers around in constant search for warm places._

"Slugma use flamethrower."

It hit Magmar. It did not hurt Magmar that much.

"Now Magmar use fire spin."

It missed Slugma.

"Now Slugma use rock throw."

It hit Magmar hard.

"Now Magmar use fire punch."

It hit Slugma really hard.

"Now Slugma use lava plume."

It missed Magmar.

"Now Magmar use fire punch one more time."

It hit Slugma. Slugma fainted.

"Go Camerupt," said the gym leader.

_"Camerupt the Eruption Pokemon. The evolve form of Numel. It lives in the crater off a volcano. It is well known that the humps on its back erupt every ten years."_

"Camerupt use earthquake."

It hit Magmar really hard. Then Magmar fainted.

"Did you now ground type moves can beat fire easy."

"Yes I knew that."

"Now go Scyther. Scyther use cut."

It hit Camerupt. It did not hit Camerupt that hard.

"Now Camerupt use take down."

It hit Scyther really hard. Now Scyther fainted.

"Camerupt return."

"Scyther return too."

"That was a good battle but not good enough."

"Next time I'm going to win the badge," said Brian.

"You never know,"said the gym leader.

Then Brian said "good-bye" to Rose, and then left the gym.

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon Battle Zone

Episode 4

The Sun Rose Battle Arena

"It is a nice warm sunny day at Sun Rose city for trainers to battle here."

"Where should I go from here, so I can train my Pokemon,"said Brian?

Then a person said next to him, "how about going to the Sun Rose battle arena."

"What is that," said Brian?

"It's a place where you battle different trainers who travel around the Chichu league. There is a battle arena in every city that has a Pokemon gym."

"I did not know that,"said Brian.

"Where is the Sun Rose city battle arena?"

"It is behind you," said the dude.

"Thanks," said Brian!

Then Brain walked in.

"There it is."

"I should register myself in."

So then he walked to the counter and registered in.

The lady said at the counter, "you are battling next."

So then, Brian waited for his battle.

After that, he went to the battle arena.

The referee said, "you can use two Pokemon each, and the first one who's Pokemon faint first is the looser."

"Go Hitmonlee," said the other trainer.

"Go Torchic,"said Brian.

Then Brian pulled out his Pokedex and looked up Hitmonlee.

_"Hitmonlee the kicking Pokemon. The evolve form of Tyrogue. It has a sense in balance and it can kick in succession from any position."_

"Torchic use ember."

Hitmonlee dodge. "Hitmonlee use Double kick."

It hit Torchic.

"Now Torchic use Peck."

It hit Hitmonlee. "Hitmonlee barley felled the hit." Himonlee use Jump kick. It hit Torchic hard.

"Get up Torchic," said Brian. Then Torchic got up.

"Now use ember one more time."

It hit Hitmonlee. "Now Hitmonlee use Double kick again."

"It hit Torchic again."

"Just give up, the trainer said."

"Why give up?"

"You should give up because see how weak Torchic is now."

"I know but I still not going to give up."

"Hitmonlee use Revenge."

It hit Torchic again hard.

Then Torchic got so mad that its eyes got on fire.

"Now Torchic use ember again."

It hit Hitmonlee hard. Then Hitmonlee got burned.

"Oh no said the trainer."

"Hitmonlee use Brick break."

Torchic dodged it. "Now Torchic use Peck."

It hit Hitmonlee hard. Hitmonlee fainted.

Then a glow was showing on Torchic. "It's starting to evolve", said everyone. Then it evolved into a Combusken.

"_Combusken the young fowl Pokemon. The evolve form of Torchic. During a battle, the hot flame in its body increases. Its kicks have outstanding destructive Power."_

"Go Hitmontop."

_"Hitmontop the handstand Pokemon. The evolve form of Tyrogue. It launches kick while spinning. If it spins at high speed, it may bore its way into the ground."_

"Hitmontop use triple kick."

It hit Combusken. "Combusken use double kick."

Hitmontop dodge it.

"Hitmontop is fast."

"Now Hitmontop use quick attack."

It hit Combusken again. "Now Combusken use ember."

Hitmontop dodge it again. "Hitmontop use rapid spin."

It hit Combusken. "Combusken use double team."

"Oh no said the trainer."

"Hitmontop use quack attack on the left."

It was not the right one.

"Now Combusken on the right and middle use ember."

It hit Hitmontop hard. "Now Hitmontop use triple kick on the middle one."

It hit Combusken.

"Hitmontop use triple kick again."

It hit Combusken again. "Now Combusken use peck."

It missed Hitmontop. "Hitmontop use rapid spin."

It hit Combusken. Combusken fainted.

"Combusken return."

"Go Magmar," said Brian.

"Magmar use ember."

It hit Hitmontop. "Hitmontop use rapid spin."

Magmar dodged. "Magmar use fire spin."

It hit Hitmontop. "Hitmontop use triple kick."

It hit Magmar. "Magmar use fire punch."

Hitmontop dodge it. "Hitmontop use quack attack."

It hit Magmar. "Now Magmar use faint attack."

Hitmontop dodged it again. "Hitmontop use triple kick."

It missed Magmar. "Now Magmar grab Hitmontop and with your other arm use fire punch."

Magmar grab hold of Hitmontop and used fire punch.

It hit severe on Hitmontop.

"Hold in there Hitmontop," said the other trainer. Hitmontop could barely stand.

"Now Magmar finish this with fire spin."

It hit Hitmontop. Hitmontop fainted.

Then the referee said, "Hitmontop fainted so the winner is Brian."

Next Brian said, "good game", to the other trainer.

Then they both exited the Battle arena.

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon Battle Zone

Episode 5

The New Team

"I am almost there," said Brian.

Brian is going to the Sun Rose city Pokemon gym for a rematch.

When he got to the gym there was a sign on the door. Brian started to read it.

"Dear all trainers who want to battle me.'

"I got kidnapped by a team called Team Sky. Their plan is that to steal a Pokemon fossil from the museum in Sun Rose city. They want the Pokemon fossil because they are planning to revive the Pokemon. The Pokemon is called Aerodactyl."

Then Brian looked up Aerodactyl.

"_Aerodactyl the fossil Pokemon. The vicious Pokemon from the past. It appears to have flown by spreading its wings and gliding."_

Then Brain kept reading the sign.

"Their plan is to conquer the Chichu region with their flying type Pokemon."

"Looks like that Rose is in trouble."

So then Brian started heading to the museum.

When he got to the museum he saw some members of Team Sky, and they were stealing the Pokemon fossil.

The members of Team Sky were wearing a red shirt with a green jacket. Their was also a symbol on the shirt. The symbol looked like the letter S that is the color blue.

Then Team Sky took out their Pokemon.

"Go Staraptor."

Then Brian pulled out his Pokedex.

_"Staraptor the predator Pokemon. The evolve form of Staravia. When Staravia evolves into, they leave the flock to live alone. They have sturdy wings."_

Go Scyther. "Scyther use cut."

Staraptor dodged it. "Staraptor use aerial ace.

It hit Scyther.

"Now again."

It hit Scyther again. "Now Scyther slash."

Staraptor dodged it. "Now Staraptor use wing attack."

It hit Scyther. Scyther fainted. "Scyther return."

Go Magmar. "Magmar use fire spin."

It hit Staraptor. "Staraptor use wing attack."

Magmar dodged it. "Magmar use fire punch."

It hit Staraptor. Staraptor got burned. "Staraptor use aerial ace."

Magmar dodged it. "Magmar use fire spin."

It hit Staraptor. Staraptor fainted."Staraptor return."

"Magmar return too."

"Go Pidgeotto. "

"Go Combusken."

_"Pidgeotto the bird Pokemon. The evolve form of Pidgey. It as an outstanding vision. It is able to distinguish the movement of its prey."_

"Pidgeotto use gust."

It missed Combusken. "Combusken use ember."

It hit Pidgeotto. "Now Pidgeotto use twister."

It hit Combusken. "Now Combusken use double kick".

Pidgeotto got hit.

Then an airplane came and landed.

"Pidgeotto return."

"Here is my ride," said some of the members of Team Sky.

Then one of the members of Team Sky let go of Rose and grab the Pokemon fossil. Then all the members went on the plane and left.

"How are we going to get the Pokemon fossil back," said Brian?

"I left a tracking device on the plane. The tracking device tells where the location of where it is."

"That is handy."

"I know!"

"So where is Team Sky,"said Brian?

"Team Sky is located a few miles south."

Next they headed where Team Sky was.

When they got their Team Sky had already revived Aerodactyl.

"Go Aerodactyl," said one of the members of Team Sky.

Then Aerodactyl acted crazy and wrecked the area around them.

After that Team Sky got away, and so did Aerodactyl.

Next Rose and Brian headed back to Sun Rose City.

When they got their a guy in a black suit asked Brian to come with him.

Next they entered a building called radio tower.

"Here is a radio device," said the guy. Then he gave Brian the radio."The radio is so you can listen all music in this region."

After that he said bye to the guy and left radio tower.

To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6

Pokemon Battle Zone

Episode 6

The Hot Rematch

"I'm almost ready for my rematch at Sun Rose City gym," said Brian.

"I can fell the victory burning in side me."

"So far I just have to go the Pokemon center to heal my Pokemon."

"When I get there, I will decide which Pokemon should I use against her."

When he got there he healed his Pokemon and started thinking what Pokemon should I battle against Rose.

"Last time I lost my battle with her Camerupt. I just have to beat her Camerupt."

"I wonder what other Pokemon she has accepter Slugma and Camerupt."

"If she uses different Pokemon, and what Pokemon will she use?"

Then the guy who battled Brian at the Sun Rose battle arena showed up.

"What is your name," said Brian?

"My name is Flint."

"What are you doing here," said Flint?

"I'm here to rematch the Sun Rose City gym leader."

"You have not got the badge yet."

"Why," said Brian.

"Because I have the badge, but you do not."

"When did you get that badge," said Brian?

"I got right before I battle you at the Sun Rose battle arena."

"That means I can win, because am stronger thin you that means I can beat the gym leader."

"Maybe because I only use 50% of my strength when I battled you."

"Why did you use only 50% of you strength?"

"Because I wanted to see how good are you compared to my Pokemon."

"How about another battle," said Brian.

"Not right know," said Flint.

"Maybe when we both have three badges or more."

"Lets have that battle thin," said Brian.

So then Flint got his Pokemon and exit out of the Pokemon center.

Then Nurse Joy said, "your Pokemon are ready Brian."

Next Brian picked up his Pokemon and headed toward the Pokemon gym.

"I'm ready for my next battle,"said Brian.

"Sorry Brian I have to battle another trainer before I battle you again," said Rose.

"You can watch me and the trainer battle each other."

"Is the trainer who will battle you is name Flint."

"The trainers name is not Flint, and he already battled me before you battled me your first time."

"So then he sat down to wait for his next battle."

After that a trainer came in the gym and started to battle the gym leader.

"Go Quilava," said Rose.

"Go Whiscash," said the trainer.

Then Brian pulled out his Pokedex and looked them up.

"_Quilava the volcano Pokemon. The evolve form of Cyndaquil. The Pokemon is fully covered by nonflammable fur. It can withstand any type of fire attack."_

"_Whiscash the whiskers Pokemon. Whiscash the evolve form of Barboach. It claims a large swamp to its self. If a foe comes near it, it sets off tremors by thrashing the ground."_

"Quilava use swift."

Whiscash dodged it. "Whiscash use water pulse."

It hit Quilava. "Quilava use eruption."

Whiscash got hit. "Now Whiscash use water gun."

It hit Quilava. Quilava fainted. "Quilava return."

"Go Camerupt."

"It's Camerupt again," said Brian.

"Now Camerupt grab Whiscash and use take down."

It hit Whiscash. "Whiscash use water gun."

Camerupt dodged it. "Now Camerupt use earthquake."

It hit Whiscash. Whiscash fainted. "Whiscash return."

"Go Manectric."

_"Manectric the evolve form of Electrike. The discharge Pokemon. Its nest can be found where thunderbolts hits. It is discharging electricity from its mane."_

"Manectric use Thunder fang."

It hit Camerupt. "Camerupt use earth quake."

It was super effective.

It hit Manectric. Manectric fainted. "Manectric return."

"You too Camerupt."

Then they shake hands and thin the trainer left.

"What was the trainer name?"

"His name was Drake."

"So are you ready for your next gym match," said Rose?

"I'm ready for are next Pokemon battle."

"Then the battle begins,"said the referee.

"Go Magmar."

"Go Magcargo," said Rose.

Then Brian pulled out his Pokedex again.

_"Magcargo the lava Pokemon. The evolve form of Slugma. Its brittle shell occasionally sprout intense flames that circulate throughout its body."_

"Magcargo use flamethrower."

Magmar dodged it. "Now Magmar use fire spin."

Magcargo got hit. "Now Magcargo use Rockslide."

Magmar dodged it again. "Now Magmar use faint attack".

It hit Magcargo. "Now Magcargo use ember."

Magmar dodged it the third time. "Now Magmar use fire punch."

It hit Magcargo.

"Come on Magcargo you can get up."

"Now Magmar use fire spin one more time."

It hit Magcargo. Magcargo fainted. "Magcargo return."

"Go Monferno," said Rose.

"Hey that's the Monferno she send out before I battled her the first time."

"Monferno use Mach punch."

It hit Magmar. "Magmar use fire punch on Monferno."

Monferno dodged the attack. "Monferno use flame wheel."

It hit Magmar the second time.

"Magmar hang in there," said Brian.

"Magmar use ember."

It hit Monferno. "Now Monferno use fury swipes."

It hit Magmar again. Magmar fainted. "Magmar return."

"Go Scyther." "Scyther use wing attack."

It hit Monferno hard. "Monferno use fury swipes."

Scyther dodged it. "Now Scyther use wing attack again."

It hit Monferno again. "Monferno use fire spin."

Scyther dodged it. "Now Scyther use slash."

Monferno fainted. "Monferno return."

"You too Scyther," said Brian.

Next Rose gave the gym badge to Brian and said good bye.

Then Brian replied back, and exit the Pokemon gym.

"Let's look at my map," said Brian.

Brian pulled out his map and looked up where the next gym is.

"The next gym is Waterfall city or Blackout city."

"I should start heading toward Blackout city because I need a bike to get to Waterfall city."

"I need a bike to get there so I can take the short cut there."

"I do not have a bike so I have to take the long way around, and Blackout city is on the way there."

So then Brian started heading to Blackout City.

To be continued!


	7. Chapter 7

Pokemon Battle Zone

Episode 7

The Electric Striker

"Where am I said Brian?"

"I'm going to look at my map."

He opened his map.

"Let's see! We are in a forest, but it dose not show the way through the forest."

"That is a problem, said Brian."

"I have an idea. I could find my own way through the forest."

He walked for hours through the forest and can not find a way out.

Then a lightning bolt hit the ground near Brian.

"What was that?"

Then it came in a different direction.

"Now it came from the right, and then came from the left," said Brian.

Another one came and almost hit Brian.

Brian jumped really high and started to run. He ran for a long time until a Pokemon appeared.

Brian looked it up in the Pokedex.

_"Pikachu the mouse Pokemon. The evolve form of Pichu. It raises it tails to checks its surroundings. If in this pose lighting would strike its tail."_

"I'm going to catch Pikachu."

"Go Scyther. Scyther use cut."

Pikachu dodged. Pikachu used thunderbolt.

It hit Scyther. Scyther fainted.

"Now go Magmar. Magmar use fire spin."

Pikachu dodged it. Pikachu used thunderbolt again.

It hit Magmar. "Now Magmar use fire punch."

Pikachu dodged it again. Pikachu used double team.

"Oh no," said Brian! "Magmar use ember on all of them."

Pikachu and the fake ones dodged it. Pikachu and the fake ones used thunderbolt.

It hit Magmar the second time. Magmar fainted.

"Go Combusken."

"Combusken!"

All the fake Pikachu disappeared.

"Combusken use ember."

It hit Pikachu. Pikachu used thunderbolt.

Combusken dodged it. "Combusken use double kick."

It hit Pikachu. Pikachu used double team again.

"Not again," said Brian.

"Now Combusken use double team too."

Next Pikachu and the fake ones used quick attack.

It hit the real Combusken. "Combusken use peck."

It hit Pikachu.

"Now go poke ball."

It moved once, twice, and a third time. Then Brian caught his Pikachu.

"Pikachu you are mine now."

"Combusken return."

After that Brian started to get some revives out of his backpack and started to use it one his Pokemon.

Next another thunderbolt he saw in a long distance.

Then Brian started hiding toward the thunderbolt.

After a while the thunderbolt stopped.

When he got there he saw a trainer who looked familiar.

It was Flint.

"Will it looks like my old rival is here," said Flint.

"What did you say?"

"I said you are my rival."

"Why am I your rival," said Brian?

"I said because you are weak and a looser."

"Take that back!"

"No thinks," said Flint!

"Let's have a battle," said Brian!

"Are you positive that you can beat me with my new electric Pokemon!"

"Yes!"

"Ok lets have a battle, even though that you are going to loose!"

"Only use one Pokemon each," said Brian.

"That's fine with me looser!"

Then they started to battle.

"Go Pikachu," said the trainer.

"Go my Pikachu," said Brian.

"We have the same Pokemon," said Flint.

"I'm going to beat your Pikachu easy," said Flint.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on Flint's Pikachu."

When it hit Flint's Pikachu nothing happened.

"Now Pikachu use thunderbolt on Brian's looser Pikachu!"

It hurt Brian's Pikachu really hard.

"Get up Pikachu."

"Worth less, said Flint!"

"Now try to use quick attack on Flint's Pikachu."

Flint's Pikachu dodge it.

"Now Pikachu used iron tail," said Flint!

It hit Brian's Pikachu again.

Pikachu fainted.

"Pikachu return," said both trainers.

Next Flint called Brian a looser and then left.

After that Brian got out another revive to heal his Pikachu.

Then Brian started to head for Blackout City.

To be continued!


	8. Chapter 8

Pokemon Battle Zone

Episode 8

Team Sky Strikes Again

"What was that," said Brian.

"It looks like an airplane."

"Then Brian grabbed his telescope out of his back pack."

"Oh no it looks like Team Sky's airplane."

The plane looked white, and it has a tail that has a blue S on it.

Next he saw a guy going to jump out of the plane.

The guy had a gray shirt with a blue S on it. He also had a black cape on his back.

Then the guy send out a Pokemon.

Next Brian pulled out his Pokedex.

_"Altaria the humming Pokemon. The evolve form of Swablu. It flies gracefully through the sky. Its melodic humming makes you feel like you are in a dream."_

Then he flew on the Pokemon and went deep into the forest.

'That must be the leader of Team Sky, said Brian.'

Brian followed the leader.

When Brian got close to the leader he hides behind a bush.

The leader was talking to some of the members of Team Sky.

He listened closely.

"Today is a perfect day to complete part of are mission, said Team Sky's plan for today is to capture any Pokemon trainers Pokemon and give it to me."

"What will you do to the Pokemon after we catch them, said one of the members?"

"We will hurt them and put them in are Team Sky's hideout."

"Where in Team Sky's hideout?"

"We will put them in the dungeon where all Pokemon we captured so far."

"What happens if we fail, said a different member of Team Sky?"

"If you fail the mission you will be kicked out of Team Sky forever."

"So do not disappoint me."

"Now go!"

"Wait, said one of the members!"

"What said the leader!"

"What will you do?"

"If a trainer pass you guys or if the trainer just appear in front of me only the trainer will battle me.

"Now go!"

Then all the members of Team Sky looked for Pokemon from Pokemon trainers to capture.

Then Brain said, "oh no I better hide from the members just in case if they beat me in a Pokemon battle."

"Never mind that I decide just to battle some of the members."

Next Brian jumped out of the bush and started to battle one of the members of Team Sky.

"Will there is the first trainer I'm going to battle today, and steal his Pokemon, said one of the members of Team Sky."

Next they started the battle.

"Go Pikachu, said Brian."

"Go Tropius, said one of the member of Team Sky."

"_Tropius the fruit Pokemon. The bunch of fruit on its neck ripens twice a year. It's a highly flavored tropical snack."_

_"_Pikachu use thunderbolt."

Tropius got hit. It was super effective. "Now Tropius use razor leaf."

Pikachu dodged it. "Pikachu now use quick attack."

It hit Tropius. "Tropius use body slam."

Pikachu almost got hit but dodged it. "Pikachu use thunderbolt again one more time. "

It hit Tropius again. Tropius fainted. "Tropius return."

"I only have one Pokemon left but I can win with this Pokemon."

"Go Gliscar, said the member of team Sky!"

"_Gliscar the fang scorp Pokemon. The evolve form of Gligar. It uses its lengthy tail to carry off its prey. Then it elongated fangs do the rest."_

"Gliscar use ice fang."

It hit Pikachu. Pikachu got frozen solid.

"Now Gliscar use poison jab."

It hit Pikachu again. Pikachu became unfrozen. "Now Pikachu use thunderbolt."

It hit Gliscar. It did not hit Gliscar that hard.

"I thought electric is super effective against flying type Pokemon, said Brian."

"It is, but electric is weak against ground type, said the member of Team Sky."

"That means electric attacks do not have that much effect on them."

"That right!"

Then Brian started thinking what moves he should use.

"Now Pikachu use quick attack."

It hit Gliscar but not that hard again. "Now Gliscar use fire fang."

It hit Pikachu. Pikachu fainted. "Pikachu return."

"Go Combusken. Combusken use double kick."

It hit Gliscar. "Now Gliscar use thunder fang."

Combusken dodged the attack. "Now Combusken use ember."

It hit Gliscar. "Gliscar use poison jab."

Combusken dodged it again. "Now Combusken use ember one last time."

It hit Gliscar. Gliscar fainted. "Gliscar return."

"You too Combusken."

Then the member got a stink bomb and threw it.

While Brian was trying to get out of the stinky smell, the member grab three of his Pokemon.

Next Brian got out of the stink and the member of Team Sky got a way.

"Oh no three of my Pokemon are gone, said Brian."

"Let's see what Pokemon he forgot to take."

"Go who ever you are."

"Scyther!"

"He forgot Scyther."

"That is good."

Then Brian went threw the forest to chase the member.

It was to late the member and the leader got on the plane and started heading toward Team's Sky's hideout.

"Good thing I have a tracking device that I put it on the plane when they were talking about their missions."

So next Brian and Scyther followed them to their hideout.

When he got to Team Sky's hideout, he was hiding behind some crate outside.

z'I need a plan to get in side, said Brian."

"I have to figure out to pass the guards."

Then Brian saw one of Team Sky's costumes. Next Brian put the costume on, and started heading toward the guards.

When he got to the guards they asked his name.

"My name is Hondold," said Brian in a deep voice.

"What do you need to go in here for," said one of the guard's?

"I'm here to put this Pokemon in the dungeon."

The Pokemon he grabbed was sealed up in a crate.

"You can go ahead Hondold," said the two guards.

When Brian got inside he took off the costume and tried to open the crate.

It would not open.

Then Brian got out Scyther for help.

"Scyther use slash on the crate."

Then it opened the crate.

The Pokemon inside it was his Combusken.

"Combusken return."

Then he saw a security camera, and ducked behind some crates.

"I wonder which Pokemon are mine," said Brian.

"Scyther use slash on all the crates in the room."

All the crates got opened.

There was the last two Pokemon of his.

Then Brian said, "use Slash on the cameras."

The cameras just broke.

Then he started to head outside in the forest.

"But there is guards in the way," said Brian.

Next Brian saw a tunnel under him that lead to the forest.

"Magmar, Pikachu, and Scyther return."

"What will I do with all the other Pokemon here that he broke opened," said Brian.

"I have an idea. The Pokemon can follow me in the tunnel."

"Follow me you guys."

Then all the Pokemon followed Brian.

When he got out of the tunnel he told the Pokemon to find their trainer.

So the Pokemon listened to Brian and then left.

After that Brian started heading back to Blackout City.

To be continued!


	9. Chapter 9

Pokemon Battle Zone

Episode 9

Blackout at Blackout City

"I finally made it to Blackout City."

"I heard that Blackout City has a lot of Blackouts."

He looked around the city but can not found anything that has electricity.

Next he found a building that has electricity. It was the Pokemon center. He went in the Pokemon center and healed his Pokemon.

After that he went to the Pokemon gym to see if it had any electricityWhen he got there the Pokemon gym did not have any electricity.

Then he saw a guy standing by the Pokemon gym.

"What's your name" said Brian.

"My name is Black," said Black.

"Are you waiting to fight the gym leader," said Brian.

"No I'm not."

"So what are you doing at Blackout City?"

"I'm thinking what is the problem with all the blackouts in Blackout City," said Black.

"Don't wary Black, the power probably will turn on tomorrow morning."

"That would not happen," said Black.

"Why not," said Brian?

"It has been this for days and no building has turned on since then."

"What you think is the problem," said Brian.

"I'm not sure, but we can check at our tower in the city."

So then Brian and Black started heading toward the tower.

When they got there they saw a Pokemon injured on top of the tower.

"Let's climb to the top of the tower," said Black.

"Good idea," said Brian.

When they reached the top they saw the Pokemon.

Brian looked it up in his Pokedex.

_"Luxray the gleam eyes Pokemon. The evolve form of Luxio. Luxray's ability is to see through objects comes in handy when it's scouting for danger."_

Black walked slowly towards Luxray.

"Be care full," said Brian.

"I know what I'm doing."

Ok, said Brian.

Then Black got closer and closer until he got shocked by Luxray.

"That hurt," said Black.

Luxray is usually not like this said Black.

"That is not good."

"So what's the problem," said Brian.

"The problem is that Luxray is weak and has not enough power to power the city," said Black.

Then Brian was shocked that Luxray caused all the blackouts.

So then Black and Brian send out their Pokemon.

"Go Pikachu," said Brian.

"Go Electabuzz," said Black.

_"Electabuzz the electric Pokemon. Electabuzz the evolve form of Elekid. Electricity runs across the surface of its body. In darkness it entire body glows whitish blue."_

Then two more different type of Pokemon showed up. The Pokemon where called Gastly, and Gengar.

_"Gastly the gas Pokemon. With its gas body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However it can be blown away by wind."_

_"Gengar the shadow Pokemon. The evolve form of Haunter. It steals heat from its surroundings. If you feel sudden chill, it is certain that Gengar will appear."_

Next Black returned Electabuzz.

"Go Umbreon."

"_Umbreon the moonlight. The evolve form of Evee. When darkness falls, the rings on the body begins to glow, striking fear in the heart of anyone near bye."_

"Why did you switched Pokemon," said Brian.

"I switch Pokemon because dark type Pokemon are super effective against ghost type Pokemon."

"Good idea," said Brian.

"Umbreon use faint attack on Gengar," said Black.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on Gastly."

Gastly dodged the attack, but Gengar got hit by Umbreon.

Gengar disappeared.

Gastly used shadow ball on Pikachu.

Pikachu got hit.

"Get up," said Brian.

So Pikachu got up.

Then Brian told Pikachu use quick attack.

It hit Gastly.

"Now Umbreon use bite on Gastly."

It hit Gastly hard.

Gastly disappeared.

"That's why Luxray was weak," said Black.

"What caused it weak," said Brian.

"Gastly and Gengar caused it to weak."

"How do you know Black?"

"I know because I predict that Gastly and Gengar teamed up to weak Luxray," said Black.

"You know a lot about Pokemon," said Brian.

"I know a lot about Pokemon because I am the Pokemon gym leader."

"I did not know you are the Pokemon gym leader in this town," said Brian.

"What type of Pokemon do you use in Pokemon gym battles?"

"If you go to the gym you will find out and see," said Black.

"We need to help Luxray," said Black.

"I almost forgot."

So then Brian and Black started helping Luxray.

"Umbreon return!"

"Go Electabuzz," said Black.

"Now Pikachu use electric bolt on Luxray."

"You too electric buzz."

Then Luxray got up.

After that all the Power around the city started to come on.

Everyone in town started cheering.

"Electabuzz return."

"You to Pikachu," said Brian.

Then Brian and Black exited the tower.

When Brian was going to tell Black think you for his help, he was gone.

So then Brian went to the Pokemon center to heal his Pokemon and the started heading toward the Pokemon gym.

To be continued!


End file.
